


Born to be my Baby

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-17
Updated: 2007-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a scene in the motion picture: "A History of Violence"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born to be my Baby

## Born to be my Baby

by 1Lastkiss

<http://saltwatergirl.livejournal.com>

* * *

IT WAS MID-EVENING rush hour in the city. A stream of cars moved steadily in the rain. While a sleek black limousine slithered brazenly among the smaller vehicles. Lex Luthor sat inside that limo. He tapped impatiently on the black leather arm rest of his seat, glancing occasionally at his cell phone, willing it to ring. _Come on Clark, where are you?_ He thought. 

A carelessly discarded note lay on the seat beside him. It read: Change of plans, I will call you later. Written in long stroked hand writing that is unique to Clark. 

After reading it ten times. A while earlier, Lex still failed to understand its contents. He looked out the rain streaked tainted-black window...When he noticed the receding traffic, which could only indicated the exit from Metropolis-the driver was going the wrong way. To speak to the chauffeur, Lex pressed the button that controlled limousine's privacy divider-very hard. 

"Wilson, you do remember the way to the Penthouse. Don't you?" 

"Mr. Luthor, I was in structured to go this way," the driver stated nervously, avoiding eye contact in the review mirror. As Lex stared intensely at him from the backseat. 

"Instructed?" The words came out slowly and carefully like a threat. "By who?" 

"Mr. Kent," Wilson cleared his throat quickly, "he told me not to tell you." 

"The last time I checked Wilson, I was your employer." Lex added cuttingly "Turn the car around-right now." 

"He told me he's surprising you and I shouldn't give into any of your-" 

"I hate surprises." 

"He said, you that would say that." The driver replied as he pulled up the sound proof divider, isolating Lex on the other side in an instance. 

Wilson, I hope your unemployment insurance fund is fully paid this month, Lex thought as he watched the shoot go up. God he hated being ignored. As Lex sat brooding darkly on what to do next. His phone suddenly rang. He let it ring for a few seconds before picking it up. The caller ID confirmed his suspicions. 

"Hello?" 

"It's me,"  <i>Yeah right Lex, as if you don't know who it is.</i>

"Who is `me'?" Lex moodily replied. 

"An alien from outer space." Clark said laughing on the other line. 

"It's a good thing I know your weakness," Lex said with mock anger. "you sadist." 

"Sadist?" Clark repeated, "I haven't even touched you yet, and you're calling me a sadist. Lex, just wait `til I do. I'll help you understand the meaning." 

"That's if I let you." 

"Let me do what?" 

"Touch me." 

"You can't stop me, can you?" 

"Guess again. In a world full of cynical hardball your naivety is refreshing." 

"So are you, Lex." Clark teased. 

Clark reply made him smile. It was moments like this that reminded him why he adored Clark to pieces. 

"Lex, don't fire Wilson." Clark said seriously "I made him kidnap you to Smallville." 

So that's were he's taking me. "Who said I was going to fire Wilson?" 

"I know you." Which was truth to a certain degree, "Just humor me for a little longer `til you get to the lodge, okay?"? 

"What if I told you I don't feel like it?" Lex asked. 

And he's the one who accused me of being childish. "I would say it will be worth your while." 

"Is that a promise?" 

"Cross my heart." Clark muttered "See you later." 

"Goodbye Clark." Lex flipped his phone shut. This still didn't change any, especially what had occurred between them the day before... 

*"I'm leaving for a couple of days, for business in Utah." Lex said sticking in through the living room door. 

"Utah? Where in in Utah?" Clark said with a mouthful of popcorn as he turned down the volume of the TV. 

"Salt Lake City." 

"Salt Lake City?" Clark said dropping the remote on the sofa, Lex had his complete attention now. 

"Yes." Lex repeated impatiently. He could already tell that Clark was gearing up for another stupid argument. He certainly was not in the mood. 

"Lex, I don't like the idea of you wondering around Salt Lake City, especially with your bald head and Hugo Boss." If Lex was angry at him for saying that, it was certainly not showing in his face. Clark paused adding, "I should come with you." 

"You've got class to attend. What would I look like, showing up at a meeting with - my what partner? The negotiating for LuthorCorp will be over before it has even started." 

"Then you're not going." 

"Clark," Lex was now very annoyed "I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. I'm going to Utah. End of story" 

"No, you're not." 

"Listen, I'm not in the mood to play one of your childish games, Clark." 

"Lex, this isn't a game. I mean it. You. Are. Not. Going." Clark turned his head back to the TV. 

"We'll see." Lex said. 

"Yeah, Lex we'll see." Clark mumbled crossing his arms. 

Lex stared at the back of Clark's head. Sometimes arguing with Clark felt like an utter waste of time. What was he thinking letting Clark move in with him? He wasn't-well not with his head any way. * 

So Clark had won-this time around. His word being decree. Playing dirty by bribing Lex's limo driver? Well actually their limo driver, since Wilson was employed to work for the both of them. Though Clark always insisted on 'running' to class every single day. Clark had never used the limo, even though Lex wanted him too. This was part of all the advantages that came along with dating a billionaire. Including splurging out on what ever he wanted. But Clark was the kind of guy who wore shoes until the sole was worn right off, when Lex threw out any pair that got scoffed. Clark placed his roll-on deodorant upside down to use the last drops, Lex didn't use roll-on, preferring cologne. At business functions Lex had to take his PA since Clark didn't wanted to attended the function with him, 'not my scene' he had said. When Lex had secretly wanted to put him in a three-piece suit and show him off to his colleagues. Hey, look at what I get to nail every night. 

But before that evening, Clark had never wanted to have anything do with Lex's money or influence. Things were changing, Clark was becoming shrewd and bastardly- he was turning into a Luthor. For some reason, this both upset and amused Lex. 

-2- 

AFTER JONATHAN KENT'S death, Martha had sold all the animals and she had the two barns removed. So that just the house remained. It had been a very emotional day for Clark. Losing a place that held many happy memories. His childhood home. A mile east from the Kent farm. Situated in the woods of Smallville. Lex had bought a plot of land and had a luxury wooden lodge built there for Clark. Lex had wanted to keep a piece of Smallville for him. Even having the interior designed to feel like the Kent farm of long ago. Not the strip down version it was today. Despite the fact that they both lived in Metropolis now, they only went to Smallville to see Martha. It was maintained by a domestic worker. Still to that day, Lex and Clark had never been inside it-together. 

All the outside lights to the lodge bled onto the nearby trees. The limo drove up the gravel driveway with pleasant ease, considering the rural make of the stony road leading to the lodge. 

"Mr. Luthor we have arrived." 

"Thank you, Wilson." Lex said smiling. Now he was in a good mood at the prospect of seeing Clark. 

"Sir, do you need any help getting inside?" 

"I pretty sure, I can manage to getting to the door, Wilson" said with just the right amount of sarcasm- Lex couldn't help it. 

"Have a pleasant evening, Mr. Luthor." 

"Thank you Wilson." 

The interior of the lodge was lit by a raging fireplace. All the lights were switched off and candles stood on tall silver holders, giving the room a pallid luminosity. A table was laid out, on blue checked table cloth with forget-me-nots in a blue vase. Lex noted as he looked around the lodge. It was a stark contrast to the penthouse in Metropolis. Which was all reflective surfaces, chrome, glass and steel. The sound heavy foot steps down the stairs caused him to turn. Bringing him face-to-face with Clark. 

Fuckable 

"I'm so glad you're here." Clark said walking towards him. .  
Clark Kent always looked so damn fuckable. 

Barefoot in plaid shirt and blue jeans He looked more fuckable the usual. Lex placed his brief case on the sofa. The familiar warmth in his groin. "Are you forgetting you lured me here?" 

"Oh, you're still angry about that?" Clark said as he walked towards Lex. Intending to help Lex out of his trench coat while deliberately letting his hands linger on Lex's shoulders as he did it. Sliding it off, and then hanging it on a bass hook behind the door. "I just love to make you angry. You get all indignant and cute." he said behind Lex. "You love when I do it..." 

"Don't flatter yourself, Clark" Lex replied pulling away from him. Despite how he felt, Lex wasn't about to let Clark of the hook that easily. 

Clark signed slouching against the wall, his left hand sliding down his pocket. "Are you hungry?" he asked changing tactics quickly. What did his mom use to say? There is no faster way to get to a man's heart then through his stomach? Or something like that. 

"Are you?" Lex said half turning towards him. 

"No, I'm not Lex." 

"Then I'm not." 

"Do you want something to drink?" That sure didn't work. 

"I'm good, Clark." 

"Lex, you being are being rude. And it's not helping." 

"Well, what did you expect, Clark?" 

"Civility?" Clark replied smiling. "Lex can we agree to let bygones be bygones?" 

Lex didn't smile back. "Perfectible fine, Clark." 

"Lex! What is that over there?" Clark said loudly, gesturing towards the fire place. Lex turned his head. To see what Clark was pointing at to find nothing out of the ordinary. While Lex's face was turned away, Clark leaned in placing a kiss on Lex's unexpecting lips. "Made you look," Clark said with a shit eating grin on his face. 

"Sometimes Clark, I swear you are so juvenile." he said trying very hard to keep from a grinning back. Lex could never stay angry at Clark-not even when he wanted too. 

"And you are so serious Lex. Are we going to spend the rest of the night talking? Or are you coming up stairs with me, to see your surprise?" Clark said pulling him by the arm. 

"Clark," Lex sighed in fatigue "how many times have I told you, I hate surprises?" 

"You say that but you don't mean it, Lex." 

Clark was right. But there was no way in hell Lex would ever admit it. 

-3- 

PROPPED UP ON cushions Lex sat reading the Daily Planet. From the corner of his eye he was aware of Clark in the shadows walking towards the bed. Clark's hands reached out snatching the newspaper from Lex. 

"Clark what the-" he said looking up at him. Clark was wearing his red and yellow football uniform, the one he use to wear in high school when for The Crows. 

"I thought you always wanted me to teach you football?" 

"Clark, you -" 

Clark smiled as Lex's jaw practically hit the floor. 

"You look amazing." he finally managed out as he watched Clark unclipped the chin guard on his helmet. He tossed it to Lex. 

"Now that I've got your attention. In high school when I use to play football. You only ever came to one of my games. And none of my practices," pulling up his football jerseys with the number eight on it, over his head. 

"I use to fantasize that you would come after school to see me play during practice." 

"Yeah?" Lex said staring at him. "What...else?" 

"After practice, I would blow you under the bleachers." 

Lex raised an eye brow. Is that what all the big football jocks on campus do" a slight smile playing at he corner of his lips, "fantasies about giving blowjobs to strange men under the bleachers?" 

Clark smirked, undoing the shoulder pad extension of his chest guard, "I don't know about the rest- but me? Definitely." he replied in fake innocence as he tossed his chest guard to Lex, who caught it eagerly. "Besides you're not strange." 

"Then you should have said something I would have been there at every...single... practice." 

"By gones, Lex." 

"If you are going to teach me football, where is the ball?" said Lex. 

"Balls Lex, not ball, balls." Clark said smiling undoing his extremely tight football pants. Then he worked on undoing the arm guards. 

Chuckling loudly Lex placed the helmet on the night stand, "Who are you and what have you done to Clark Kent?" 

A devilish smile tugged at the corner of Clark face, "Ssh my parents are going to hear," he said untying the white draw strings on his pants. 

Okay I can play this game Lex thought. "Then I promise not to be loud." he said frowning slightly as Clark undid the hip pads and the rest of his football. Lex wondered how long it takes to get a football gear off. 

It was ridiculous how Clark knew all the ways to push Lex's horny-buttons. He had seen Clark naked hundreds of times before. But Lex's body always reacted as if he was seeing it for the first time. The same gut twisting surge of arousal-like a vacuum being switched on at the base of his spine. 

The last items of Clark football kit were finally removed. 

A licentious glint grew in Lex's eyes. 

There was something really sexy about being fully dressed while Clark was buck naked, his crotch almost face-level to Lex. Clark leaned towards him over the bed cupping Lex's face into kiss as Lex's arm shot up to encircle Clark's neck deepening the kiss. 

"Ask me how much I want to fuck you right now." Lex said dragging his teeth over Clark's lips. 

"Lex..." Clark said climbing over Lex's legs, joining him on the bed. 

"Mmmm?" 

"How much do you want to fuck me right now?" Clark whispered his lips brushing hands on Lex's belt buckle as he entertained the thought of going face down. Right then on the bed. A deep fuck. God, tonight Clark wanted it deep. 

The sound that came from Lex was between a moan and a groan with Clark's name mixed in some where in-between. As Clark attacked Lex's shirt button. Fumbling with them for a beat then just ripping at them, with out a second thought. Shredding Lex's clothes like paper. 

"Slow down," Lex said in between gasps of shallow breathe, "you're killing me." 

"Now Lex, make it now." he said his eyes blazing as he dropped his hands between Lex's legs slipping his hand into Lex's boxers. Pulling the long hard cock. He started to fist and pump Lex's erection. Slow long pumps from root glistening head; Clark was hot and was anticipating Lex's cock inside him. Fucking him to oblivion. "Now..." Clark said pushing him down. Trapping Lex easily between the bed and his own body. Clark held Lex's hips firmly down as he grinding their pelvises together -- the velvet heat of cock-on-cock. 

Lex grasped throwing his head back on the pillow. Exposing his throat to Clark, who took the opportunity to suck and lick his neck. 

Getting fucked, Clark loved everything about it, he had been thinking about it the whole day. He had worn out his imagination as he planned tonight. And the best part of being fucked by a man was being stuffed with hard-- 

"Clark," Lex said interrupting Clark's thoughts. "Down stairs, in my coat, in one of the pockets there's my wallet. I've got-" before Lex could finish talking. Clark was on him with a condom, ripping open the foil wrapper with his teeth. Then he rolled the lubricated latex slowly over Lex's cock. 

"Lex, god, please..." he whispered over and over again his voice husky and low, as he sat up. Turning faced down on to the bed. 

"No... " Lex said. Sitting up is eyes roving all over muscled shoulder blades, tanned sexy back and down to the masculine contours of Clark's ass. 

"Turn around; I want to see your eyes. I want your hands all over me, grabbing me...while I'm fucking you, I want..." In a split second, Clark's mouth closed over his, swallowing the rest of Lex's sentence. As his tongue, pushed past Lex's lips. They traded vehement kisses for a while. 

"Lex," Clark murmured against Lex's lips, "I love you." 

"Love you too," Lex said "more then anything on earth." 

"More than God?" 

"More than God." 

"Show me." 

Lex hands circled Clark's wrists. He took Clark's fingers into his mouth. Sucking the long fingers slowly, wetting them thoroughly. Clark's eyes glazed over as his index and middle finger slid pass Lex's lips. 

Lex's month was warm, wet and very welcoming. White neat (perfect) teeth gazed Clark's fingers slightly as they rested on a tongue -Lex's tongue. A tongue that had explored most of Clark's body-his nipples, torso and shoulder blades-at some point or another. 

The inside of Lex's month suddenly felt so hot-Clark's fingers were melting off like candle wax under an amber flame! Clark closed his eyes and opens them again. His fingers were perfectly fine. There was nothing wrong with them. 

"Damn," Clark smiled sheepishly "nice mouth." 

Lex smiled back this time. As he paused to pull Clark's fingers out, "That's my line." 

Clark watched him transfixed with unblinking interest. 

"Stretch yourself for me, Clark." Lex whispered offering Clark his hand back. 

A slight sound escaped Clark's lips as he withdrew his spit slicked fingers from Lex's mouth. Bending one knee he pushed two fingers inside his anus. Catching Lex's eye, Clark relaxed-he loved Lex watching like this. He began to steadily finger-fuck himself daring not to break eye contact. Biting his bottom lip to shuffle a moan. Raising his hips off the bed-giving Lex a better view. Arching back and forth into his own fingers as he brushed them against his prostate, his other hand closing around his big stiff cock. Clark peeled back the foreskin with his thumb, pre-come dripped around his thumb running over a blunt fingernail. 

"Clark..." Lex whispered hoarsely to him, "don't...don't you dare finish without me." 

Clark nodded weakly as Lex's hand closed around his wrist pulling his fingers away. Lex leaned over him-cock in hand. Kneeling between Clark's thighs apart. Replacing Clark's fingers with the head of his cock. 

They both paused. 

God this was perfect. 

Closing his eyes, Clark wrapping his long legs around Lex's waist. Clark's hands crawling up Lex's back. Pulling him down by the shoulders. As Lex thrust is cock inside of him. Crossing his ankles above Lex's butt and locking his heels together. Forcing Lex still, trapping and encircling him in a fixed position on top of Clark's body. 

"Lex, promise me that we will never fight again." 

"Clark," Lex grasped buried deep inside Clark, it was like a shocked to the system to thrust in. And then forced to stay still when muscles were contracting and dragging the orgasm out of you before you even started "I need to move-" 

"Promise me, Lex." Clark said 

"I need to move-" Lex didn't finish his sentence. He held his breath trying not come. 

"If...you...wanted. To have...a conversation Clark you picked-" 

"I don't care!" Clark exclaimed. "Just promise." 

"Let go, you're hurting me." 

"I'd kill myself first, before I ever physically hurt you Lex." Clark said. But he still eased his grip. 

"Don't talk like that." 

"Don't make me." 

"Doesn't the fact we fight over the most trivial things instead of real issues ...indicated that we're pretty okay?" Lex said closing his eyes. "I mean...compared to other people." 

Clark thought about it for a moment as he gradually released Lex. 

"I promise." Lex finally said breaking the silence. 

Lex dipped his head down placing a kiss that was intended for Clark's lips that kind of ended up on Clark's chin. 

Clark nodded uncrossing his ankles "Now, fuck me like you mean it." 

Lex thrust in and slowly pulled out, "Such a mouth." 

"Fuck me, like it's the last time you'll ever get to do it." 

Lex placed his hands on Clark's hair and balled them into fists over each of Clark's ears-roughly pulling him into a tongued filled kiss. 

Thrusting in and out... 

"Fuck me, like you hate my guts..." Clark hissed thought his teeth against Lex's lips. 

In and out. 

Hot and wet, Clark's cock dragging against Lex's abs. 

"Fuck me ah ... Like the way you wanted too.... When you saw me bounded and helpless on that cross...Or when I was bleeding in the mine shaft..." Clark said opening his eyes. 

"You're so --" 

"Fuck me the way Lana would never ever let you." 

The mention of Lana's name almost made Lex lose his erection. 

Almost. 

Taking a deep, Lex pulled his cock out until just the head remained and then he slammed it back in. 

Again and again. 

"God please...Lex" Clark rasped "Lex..." 

There was nothing more left to say. 

The sounds of sex filled room. In an air pocket filled with: testosterone, sweat (later semen) and moans. 

Clark's hands around Lex's neck, big searching eyes staring into Lex's. 

Lex exhaled slowly letting sweet sentiment finally take over. 

Do have any idea how much I love you? 

It's when we are together, like this that I know that I would gladly let it collapse around me, just to be with you. I would let it all burn down to the ground. 

"Never let me go?" Clark said, it was a strangled plea he managed out as he came; all damp with sweat and come beneath Lex. 

"Never." Lex said coming seconds later. 

"No even for the world?" 

"What world? You're my world." 


End file.
